Stuck in A Sucks Mission!
by Yukihira Yuuka Kuroyukihime
Summary: The black angel was sent to the earth to bless someone. But who knows, God will make different path for the angel?/ Chapter 1 : PROLOGUE


Hello minna-san! I'm Kazusa Kuroyukihime, you can just call me Yuki. This is my very first fic in English, so, please forgive me for wrong grammar, or wrong spelling. Hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**STUCK IN A SUCKS MISSION!**

**a fic by Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto isn't mine, but this story is all mine.**

**Summary :**

**The black angel was sent to the earth to bless someone. But who knows, God will make different path for the angel?**

**Chapter 1 : PROLOGUE**

* * *

The sun has ended up in the west. It's almost time for the angels to bless the earth. Every angel and the archangel was preparing to land on earth. Everyone does the same thing except one angel. She's not a regular angel . She is a 'special' angel. It is still not known why she's so special. One of them we know is that he never used the white stuff . Whatever she used , they are always black . In heaven , black is forbidden things , but nobody ever reprimanded , even the arcangels .

The special angel is called ' Black Angel ' . Cool character makes her always look alone . No one is so brave to say hello. she always sat in the corner of the sky bedflower. she always looked at the ground. She never greeted or welcomed by anyone .

It's time . The angels flew into the earth , leaving the black angels lonely . Black angel still staring at the earth from the sky .

" Earth ... ? "

On the other hand , thousands of people who pray , hoping the help of an angel . She snorted .

An angel then came to him and stroked her black hair .

" Mom . " She admitted the arcangel was her mother . Her mother smiled .

" So , dear . Any interest in angels' works ? You can not stay like this forever , darling . " Said her mother to her.

She shook her head . " There is nothing so special , mother , and I know it very well . I just .. I have no reason to go there , mom . It's boring . " She answered .

"Honey , listen carefully . You have to go there , darling , to the earth . Did not stay in heaven is more boring than going to explore the different people around the world ? You will get a lot of experiences , dear . " Her mother explained calmly .

" I know . I just do not know what the first thing I should do . I always stay behind the shadows . " She answered again .

" Hmm. It's Okay to be confused , but you must enter a new world , sweetheart. Just pick a random person, and feel satisfied with your first experience ! " Her mother encouraged him to move forward .

She convinced herself . " You're right , mom . Please bless me . " She said . Her mother spell a blessing on her

" Well , you 're ready , Kazusa . "

The angel turned into a brown -haired girl with purple eyes .

" Ka ... zusa ? " She asked and looked at his mother .

" It's your name on earth , sweetheart . " Replied his mother . "Yes , there you go , dear . Good luck ! "

The girl smiled . " Thank you , mom . " She said , then hugged her mother . " But , before I go , please help me pick one at random ! " Kazusa said with a smile on her face .

" Okay . Well , dear , what kind of people do you hate ? " Asked her mother .

" Huh ? Mom , I do not want people who will make me angry all the time ! " she muttered .

" That will make your trip fun , dear . Ah , I 'll just pick it for you . " Said her mother . She then took the paper , and then wrote something on it . " Well , darling . Here you go . Go this paper , and show it to the gatekeeper . "

" Okay . I'll miss you , mom . Take care while I'm away! Bye ! " Kazusa ran off . And she did so. The gatekeeper nodded , and suddenly his body all covered by light . And then she disappeared .

" Good luck , honey .. " her mom muttered , before she disappeared too .

* * *

someone POV

Tokyo , December 25 , 05:00

Hey , I'm here, I'm Kazusa. And now . I am standing ... I do not know where. I can not read anything , can not hear what people say , and can not speak . Oh my . I should not have come here . I'm really regret it. I walk around , and I saw a lot of great things I 've seen in heaven . Yes , I am grateful for that. Slightly .

Suddenly, a bird came to me , and ... Suddenly I can talk , I can read , I can understand what they say . And most importantly , I know where my very first 'customer' . Okay , a man named Uchiha Sasuke , 17 years old . Hmm ... Let's find him, and make the trip end really soon. I walk around (again), until my legs brought me into this mansion. It's really great! I ring the bell, and a woman come out.

"Good afternoon. Who are you searching for?" she ask.

"Ah, umm, I'm.. I'm looking for job.." I reply. I don't know what to do.

"Ah! Would you be the young master's private maid?" she ask again. Ah! Nice!

"Of course!" I reply her. She then open the gate.

"Well, then, welcome!" she say. I enter the big building. I'll start my mission, NOW!

* * *

So, that's the prologue. How's about it? Hope you enjoy my story. Please remind me for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
